


Candy Cane Cocktails

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He needs reassurance and she can't give it to him. Not now, not here.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Candy Cane Cocktails

Madelyn is wearing a red dress again. The one that clings to her body in all the right places, it's like someone had crushed rose petals and cranberries then painted them against her skin. He knows that he could easily tear away the fabric of her dress, caress her flesh with his fingertips.

Homelander hates the pairs of blue eyes that roam her body as she circles the room, the different shade of brown eyes that look at her, the green and the grey eyes that follow her. 

Didn't they know she was his?

He would kill the first one who touched her. Slowly and painfully. He would take their eyes of different shades and crush them in the palm of his hand. 

She encourages their attention. Enough to get them on her hook, under her thumb, and to do what she wants. Homelander hates it when she does it.

At that moment he forgets the jealousy and is soothed, but she can't do that here with all the eyes watching them with their candy cane flavoured cocktails in their hands.


End file.
